Misunderstanding
by XxK-KagamixX
Summary: Rin goes to Miku's house and finds something horrible RinxLen


**Hellooo! This is my first story! Be nice no flames. My name- meh I won't tell you my name but call me Kagami-chan or Ka-chan**

**Disclaimer: I will never own vocaloid *sobs***

* * *

** Rin's pov **

Hi, my name is Rin Kagami. I sighed in relief finally! School's over I'm going to Miku's house, Miku has been my best friend since kindergarten.

**Flashback**

_"Come on introduce yourself," the teacher urged me _

_"H-H-Hi, nice to meet you my name is Rin," I said timidly. _

_I heard some girls in the back laugh tauntingly. _

_"Ok go sit next to Len, Len raise your hand," this boy with blond hair and blue eyes raised his hand _

_Time skip (in recess) _

_"Aaaaaw, look at the little kid so short, and that big bow is too childish," a girl with blonde hair in a side ponytail laughed. _

_I stood there crying until..._

_ "Hey stop Neru, don't talk to her like that," a voice said I turn and saw a girl with teal hair and two pigtails _

_"What do you care Miku you barely know her, look at her I'm only telling the truth," Neru said _

_"Whatever Neru," Miku said. Then Neru left and Miku turned to me. "She's my cousin, I'm sorry for the things she said." _

_"I-It's Ok," I said. _

_"My names Miku lets be friends." _

_"O-Ok." _

**Flashback end **

And that's how our crazy friendship started. The kid with blond hair and blue eyes, Len, is also my friend he has a crush on Miku and it's annoying. Don't get me wrong I don't hate him It's just that I have a crush on him, but he'll never see me in that way. Miku knows I have a crush on him.

**Flashback **

_"Hey Miku," I said "Do you... like Len?" _

_"No, I only see him as a friend besides I like Kaito," Miku said._

_ "Oh so if Len asked you out would you say no?" I asked _

_"Of course I'd say no" Miku said "Why do you as- wait! You like Len don't you," she smirked _

_"What!? NO!" I yelled _

_"DENIAL~ " Miku smirked " Ha finally! I know how to get Len not to like me!" _

_"I'm not in- WAIT! You knew Len liked you?!" _

_"Yes, I knew from the very beginning, and don't worry I will NEVER go out with him" Miku said "Come on admit you like him." _

_"Fine I like him" _

_"Yay my little Rinny has a crush" she hugged me._

_"Don't call me that," I whined _

_**Flashback end** _

I arrived at Miku's house across from her house is Len's house. I used the spare key behind the plant in front of her house to unlock her house. I mean who likes knocking? Besides Miku only lives with her brother Mikuo. When I went to the living room I saw a horrifying scene

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku and Len are kissing.

**Len's pov **

Hi, my name is Len Kagamine. I used to have a crush on Miku, but I started thinking about Rin, and I couldn't get her out of my mind. I decided to tell Miku that I didn't have a crush on her anymore. Yes, I knew she knew about my crush on her so decided to tell her. When I went across to Miku's house. I saw her sitting in the couch crying.

"Miku what's wrong?," I asked her

"I-I told Kaito I liked him and he rejected me" she sobbed

"Tell me what happened"

"Well I put a note in his locker that said to meet me at the roof top and I told him I liked him and he said that he-he LIKED Meiko" she sobbed harder and I conforted her.

When she calmed down she asked "Why are you here anyways?"

"Oh I came to tell you that I don't like like you anymore" I said

"Yay FINALLY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WANTED TO HEAR THAT," she hopped up and tripped from the backpack I left in between us, and she fell on top of me, her lips crashing into mine.

To shocked to pull away, I heared something fall on the ground. Miku and I pulled away and found a shocked Rin and keys on the ground.

There was an awkward silence "R-Rin it's not what it looks like," Miku finally said.

Before Rin could run Miku caught her wrist. Rin's expression unreadable. "LET ME GO" she yelled

Miku ignoring her grabbed my wrist and dragged us to a closet, and locked it. "I'm not letting you out until you guys work this out," Miku said

We were standing there with an awkward silence until I said "Rin..."

"What!?" She said "Are you dating my best friend? Tell me?!" She yelled tears falling out of her blue eyes.

"No, I'm not dating Miku, I don't like her that way anymore, I like someone else" I said

"Who?" She asked confused

"Y-you," I said

She stared at me before kissing me.

"I like you too,"

**Miku's pov **

"Miku what are you doing?" Mikuo, my brother asked

"Listen" I said

"I like you too," we hear Rin say.

Mikuo paled

"FINALLY YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS MIKUO," I yelled

* * *

**Haha that's my first story hope you liked it ^^**

**sorry it was a bit rushed**

**~K-Kagami**


End file.
